Cry
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: All He wanted to do was marry the girl he loved. He never suspected the happiest day of his life could turn into the most disasterous. set four months post sin and pre Tidus. i don't own ffx. please review!


It was a stupid idea. His stupid idea. There was a reason why no one ever explored the caves around Besaid. They had been pretty far in when the quake had hit.

"Yuna! Lulu!" Blinded by dust and tripping over debri, Wakka clawed his way around. Gritting his teeth, he put his against his bleeding head. The rock that hit him had smacked him right in the side of his head. How long he had been out, hi didn't know. He didn't know either if the girls had gotten out or not.

"Perfect place to propose to Lulu a shoopuff's eye!" he muttered to himself, "When we get back, I'm gonna punch Luzzu in his stupid smiling face!"

"Wakka!"

The voice was faint, but he recognized it at once.

"Yuna!" he called. "Where are you?"

"I'm trapped!" She yelled.

"Where?" Wakka asked.

"Um…I don't know!" She answered.

"Just keep talking, and I'll find you!" Wakka said.

Her voice got louder as he followed it. He came to a wall of piled rocks.

"Yuna?" he called.

"I'm over here!" she called from the other side.

Immediately he began digging, taking care not to cause it to all fall backwards. "Is Lu with you?"

"No, we were separated." Yuna called.

"Are you hurt?" Wakka asked.

"Not really. I cured myself already."

"Hold on, I almost have you out!" With one more moved a small hole appeared and he could see her face. It was dirty, and her hair was covered in dust. Still it was a beautiful sight to see her alright.

"What?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Wakka said, "Can you fit?" Slowly he helped her out of the hole. Suddenly, the room started shaking again.

"Wakka!" Yuna yelled. He held Yuna close until the shaking again died down.

"I need you to get out of here." Wakka said.

"What about Lulu?" She asked.

"I'll find her, but it's not safe here. Go, and bring help if you can."

"Ok," Yuna finally agreed.

With a nod, Wakka continued his quest. "Lulu!" he called, "Lulu! Where are you?"

Then he saw her. Not that far off from Yuna had been trapped, his friend lay. "Lulu, are you ok?"

Her eyes fluttered at his approached. "Wakka? She asked.

"She's already out. I sent her to get help." he looked at the situation. Lulu was pinned under a bunch of huge stones.

"Oh man." Wakka said quietly. he tried to move one, but it was all in vain. He'd have to wait for help to arrive. Defeated, he sat down beside Lulu.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I…think I may need help.

It suddenly dawned on Wakka that Lulu was talking really quietly. He gave her another look, and wanted to scream. A long, sharp piece of debris was protruding from her chest. And there was blood. Lots of it. "Oh, yevan." he whispered.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No," Wakka lied. He stroked his love's face, "but I need you to hang in there a little longer, ok? Help is on the way."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry things ended up this way." She whispered, "I know you wanted this to be perfect."

He gave her a surprised look. She gave him another smile. "Luzzu was never able to keep a secret." Lulu said.

Suddenly, Lulu's body gave a spasm. With a gasp, Lulu closed her eyes against the pain.

"Hang in there, Lu!" Wakka comforted.

Slowly, Lulu opened her eyes again. "Wakka?" she asked quietly.

Wakka tried his best not to cry, to hold back his tears, "Yes?"

He tried to focus on her, tried to block out her labored gasps, and the dawning realization that if Yuna didn't come back soon, Lulu wouldn't be coming out alive. Lulu's coughing brought her back to his attention. A small trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth. She looked at him with lazy, glazed eyes.

"hold on just a little longer, baby."

"Ask me what you wanted to ask me." Lulu said.

"Now's not the time," Wakka said, "What's important is keeping you alive."

"Please, Wakka. I…need to keep my mind on something else."

With a nod, Wakka looked her in the eyes. "Lulu Gabriella Caliston, We've been friends for a long time. Ever since Yuna's pilgrimage, we've grown closer." Tears came tears to his eyes and a sob choked in his throat, "I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You make me whole. Will you pleas do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lulu gave him a small, slow smile, "Yes Wakka. I'd of loved to marry you." The fight to keep conscience was an obvious battle.

"What do you mean, 'loved to of?'" Wakka asked, "We are going to. You'll be ok. We'll get married and start a life together. You'll be fine, you hear me? Fine!"

Somehow Lulu's hand found his. Her grasp was weak, and it was covered in blood. Wakka held it firmly.

"Wakka!" Yuna's voice rang clearly in the distance.

"Over here!" Wakka yelled, "Hurry!"

He gazed at Lulu. She gave him a sad look. Her words came in quiet, halted gasps, "I'm sorry, Wakka…I really wanted…to marry…you."

"Shh," Wakka whispered, "Help is coming."

"If I…don't make it…Let Yuna know…I lover her…And to please…bury me by my parents.

"Lu," Wakka said. Tears ran down his face.

I…Love you…Wakka."

Her hand went limp in his own. Quickly he searched for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

"Wakka!" Yuna soon appeared beside him with many others. She stopped abruptly when she saw Lulu.

"Is she…" Her voice trailed off.

"She's still alive, Yuna, but we need to hurry."

They all set to work. Once all the rocks were off, Wakka could clearly see Lulu's injuries, and the pool of blood. Gingerly he took her unconscious form into his arms. He walked slowly, trying not to jar her. Outside, healers immediately took her to the temple. Wakka followed closely behind.

Anxiously, he awaited the news. After what seemed like hours, Yuna came to him. Her expression was not easy to read. "How is she?" he asked.

"Her left lung was collapsed and the rocks crushed her from the waist down. They removed what was driven in her chest, but by that time, she'd lost so much blood."

Wakka stared at her, not understanding. "She'd?"

Tears cascaded down Yuna's face, "She didn't have much of a chance, Wakka. We did all we could, but she died anyway. I tried, I really did!"

"It's not your fault, Yuna, don't ever think it was."

"I just wish I could have talked to her before, you know?" Yuna continued.

Wakka pulled her into a hug. "Lulu said to tell you she loves you." He said. Yuna sobbed silently. "She wants us to bury her by her parents."

"Did you get to ask her your question?" She asked.

Pain blossomed up into his heart. "She said yes, Yuna. She told me she'd have loved to."

"Do you want to see her?" Yuna asked. Wakka nodded, then wordlessly entered the room.

Lulu's body lay upon a bed in a corner. They had stitched her up, and she looked as if she were sleeping. He kissed her softly upon the head.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I was so happy to find you felt the same way." He pulled a ring from his pocket. Taking her hand in his, he removed one of her rings, and placed his upon her finger. "You're still the half that makes me whole, and I'm going to miss you, baby."

He ripped a piece of string from his clothes and threaded Lulu's ring through it into a necklace. Tying it around his neck, he felt its presence at his heart. "That's where you'll always be."

A priest walked into the room. "I'm sorry, Sir Wakka, but we must prepare for the ceremony."

"Yeah, ok." Wakka answered. He gave her hand a final kiss, and walked away. Once outside he collapsed into heart-wrenching sobs.

"Wakka?" He looked up to see Yuna clutching one of Lulu's moogles.

"She was my best friend, Yuna. Our parents were friends. She was all I had left of my past before Sin."

"I know, Wakka." yuna said, "I'm going to miss her, too. Many people are. Luzzu is kicking himself right now."

"He should be!" Wakka exploded, "I've lost my brother and now Lulu due to his never-stop-flapping mouth!"

"No, Wakka." Yuna said, "You know very well this isn't anyone's fault."

Wakka felt the anger leave just as fast as it had come. "You're right, Yuna." he said.

"Father Zuke is coming to honor Lulu's memory," Yuna continued, "He's asked to perform the sending."

"Is he?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know," Yuna replied, "I feel like I owe it to Lulu to send her off, but I can't. I just…I can't bring myself to do it!"

"Then let him do it." Wakka said, "That way you can stand with me. We both could use the support."

Yuna nodded her agreement. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now." She hugged the moogle close again.

"We cry," Wakka said, "We mourn, we laugh, we live. Lulu would want us to move forward."

"But what about right now?" Yuna asked.

Wakka pulled her down to his level. "the first step," he said, "Right now we just cry."

* * *

She was a loving daughter, a devoted guardian, and a strong woman. She dedicated her life to helping high Summoner Yuna reach her goal…

Father Zuke's voice rang out clearly across the beach. Wakka stood with Yuna by his side, their tears mixing with the few other's. Rikku, Kimari, and Luzzu stood close by, while others were spread out across the beach. Many had wanted to come to the sending of Lulu, but Yuna had refused all those her didn't know her personally and only wanted to see the "Guardian who had helped defeat sin." He was faithful for this choice.

"Wakka, it's time." Yuna's voice was soft, wavering.

Slowly the group made their way to say their final farewell. Then they all huddled together as Father Zuke danced. Wakka fingered Lulu's ring as pyreflies joined the ensemble of tears, cries, and twirling. Wakka felt as if a piece of him had flown away as well.

They buried her where she had asked, writing upon her tombstone: _Lulu Gabriella Caliston. Her spirit is free, but her memories remain tied within those she loved. _

They cried at the sight, Laughed at fond memories, and one by one returned to where they had all came. Wakka walked with the setting sun at his back, wishing for the day where the sun would again arise to dry his tears, and make the shadows that now hung over him disappear.


End file.
